Murder at Midnight: Season 3
Murder at Midnight: Season 3 is an RP made by Facepunch user Chernobyl426. It is the third member of the Murder at Midnight series. This is Chernobyl426's last seasons as the Game Master. Like the other seasons, this RP is a deviation from the norm of FPRPs, due to being a murder mystery game, based on suspicion and crowd mentality. Season 3 is named "The Political Showdown", due to it having political figures only. The RP would see less activity than its predecessors, only ending after the Murderer finished it. It was followed up by Season 4. In the more story-oriented seasons by Damian0358, Season 3 would be retconned into being a prequel to Seasons 1 & 2. Events Season 3 begins in New York. Taking place at the headquarters of the United Nations, Saddam Hussein II finishes his daily wank and asks for Bill Clinton, calling him Bitch Clitoris. At the same time, Dušan Nemanjić and his son, Uroš, finish their shift and head for a joint past the headquarters. Wojciech Jaruzelski waters his garden and screams at some children at the headquarters and Saddam demanded Germanium. Saddam proceeds to get a stool and promptly started to take apart the smoke detector. Jaruzelski scolds Saddam, telling him the detector is his. Soon, Clinton discovers Saddam and tells him he's dead. Richard Nixon and Spiro Agnew enter the room, as Nixon almost takes the doorway with him. He tells everyone to stop bickering and applies a poster to the wall, relating to his association. He and Agnew both leave following that. Andrew Jackson, finishing off his ritual, asks if anyone is a Injun. Julius Caesar then appears, issuing death threats to Clinton. Alfred Jodl paced up and down the hallway of the "Führerbunker", as he was supposed to report to the Führer, but when he arrived, Adolf Hitler was nowhere to be seen. Hitler hid behind a column scanning the Politicians inside the headquarters, seeing them stand off against eachother. Jodl's appearance drew Hitler to flashbacks, before he pulled himself directly behind the pillar. Passing by the headquarters, Dušan notices how the UN is more lively than usual, as they see many dead politicians. Despite the fact that they believe they aren't politicians (having forgotten they are clones), Dušan and Uroš go inside. Mahatma Gandhi appears from a makeshift arena within the headquarters and walks into the Politicians. Nick Clegg is approached by his secretary in regards of current events. Nixon and Agnew remember fonder memories of their early post-robotization. At this point, Nixon-Agnew has become an official pairing, due to Agnew secretly loving Nixon. The first victim was General Wojciech Jaruzelski. Returning home from the headquarters, he noticed his door was forced open. Soon after examining the damage, he gets blindfolded. A gas mask was put on him and was forced to breath something that wasn't oxygen, slowly losing his consciousness and then dying. His remains were found cut up in waste bags, hidden away from suspicion and view, leaving no trace of evidence of the perpetrator or what happened. Andrew Jackson reads the Necromonicon, casting a spell that revives a body in order to learn its secrets. He sees a leg twitching and uses it as a sign. He believes Spiro Agnew is the Murderer, solely on his claim that he is a Injun. Dušan and Uroš agree to stay away from Jackson. Clegg shivers because of the murder and Clinton shows sympathy. Accusations were thrown left and right. A vote is passed and Richard Nixon is sent to the execution. He demanded the Electric Chair. While the authorities tried to figure out what he meant by that, Nixon pulls out his battery, meaning they just have to drench him in water. He raises his hands, and gives two peace signs before he disables his whole body, rendering him immobile. He then plays "America the Beautiful". He admits his love for Agnew and the bucket of water is poured onto him. With a sputtering finish of "America The Beautiful", he was finished. This leads to the discovery that he was not the Murderer. Everyone is saddened by Nixon's death, Agnew most of all. He approaches Nixon's robotic body and screams forcibly, stuttering, attempting to shape the sound, louder and harsher and more uncontrolled, until a pop and a tendril of smoke snakes out of his neck stump, and the screams turn into a quiet, barely audible mechanically intoned version of his original voice, admitting his love for Nixon and telling him to find peace. Soon, another murder was supposed to happen. But, something strange occurred. There was no murder. Atleast a week passed by without the news of a murder, calming everyone's nerves. Then, the police discovered something. They saw a door, locked from the inside. They attempt to open it, but fail. They ram it open with complete force and discover the "Führerbunker". As officials go through the "Führerbunker", they find files and documents on all of the Politicians, aswell as plans on how to kill each of them. As they approach what they believed to be the head office, they hear a gun shot. They force the door open and find Hitler's corpse, just having shot itself in the head. The police announce that they have confirmed that Adolf Hitler is the Murderer. So, Season 3 ends with the surviving Politicians; Saddam Hussein II, Bill Clinton, Nick Clegg, Alfred Jodl, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Julius Caesar, Dušan Nemanjić, the Headless Body of Spiro Agnew, Mahatma Gandhi & Andrew Jackson; being the winners. Characters Saddam Hussein II Played by LoganIsAwesome. Born on the 31th of December, 2006. The moment the noose killed his excellency Saddam Hussein, his body became lifeless. But not his Ba'athist spirit, which roamed the world looking for his body. He finally found it in the form of a young child, leading to his reincarnation. He would then travel to the Shadow Realms and become 35 years old. He looks for friends and to avenge his past humiliations. Preferably at the dastardly Bill Clinton. Or as Saddam likes to refer to him as, "Bitch Clitoris". Saddam no longer looks to build nukes, but to build peace through love. Preferably 20 year old Asian or Russian women. His current occupation is being a former dictator seeking revenge on the US and aching to find love. He is one of the 10 Politicians that survived and won Season 3. Bill Clinton Played by matt000024. Born on the 19th of August, 1946, he is a badass former President who did not have sex with that woman and once smoked marijuana, but didn't inhale. His current occupation is being a former President of the United States of America. He is one of the 10 Politicians that survived and won Season 3. He would later go on to die in Season 1. Adolf Hitler Played by Dromlexer. Born on the 20th of April, 1889, in Austria, he was once an artist and a WWI veteran. But due to people rejecting him, he turned into a national-socialist (Nazi) in the once democratic nation of Germany. His campaign led into a political victory and an "Aryan" nation, eventually WWII. It was at first seemed successful. But he suffered backlashes from a two-front war. Forcing him to give his scientists the mission to invent the secret time-machine. But as soon the defeat slowly crawled closer and closer to his bunker. He deliberately used the time-machine, which could be only used to travel further in time. But the time-space didn't change much, due to creating a clone of himself. It was however unused until the defeat's alarming presence. Replacing himself with an identical corpse and made the scene look like a self-murder. Thus securing a safe new life in the 21-century, though it would be better if he shaves away his mustache and fix a new look for his hair. Biologically, he is atleast 56 years old. His current occupation is being a retired Führer. He was the third Politician to die, dying via suicide. He was the Murderer. Nick Clegg Played by Dr. Critic. Born on the 7th of January, 1967, being a spineless, weak-willed appease-everyone wanker, Nick Clegg managed to worm his way to the top of his political party, the Liberal Democrats, and by some even greater streak of disbelief, win a large amount of seats in the 2010 general election. Satan has reserved a special place in hell for him for tripling university fees after explicitly saying he wouldn't touch them. In order to appease everyone, Nick tries not to offend anyone by smiling. He keeps a dull, chewed-lips expression, though no one has told him yet that this actually isn't an issue. He also frequently says sorry, on a level far above the average British person, who alone can be expected to let loose a tirade of apologies just for bumping a few atoms into another. His current occupation is being a politician, aswell as Deputy Prime Minister. He is one of the 10 Politicians that survived and won Season 3. Alfred Jodl Played by iAmaNewb. Born on the 10th of May, 1890, biologically 55, he was a "bald virgin" according to Hitler. He was perhaps most notable for his objections in the Bunker, which pisses off Hitler. Hitler fires Jodl at one point, because he was getting sick and tired of his objections. However, because of strikes causing problems in the bunker, Hitler plans to rehire him. During the re-hirement, again, Jodl objects to one of Hitlers comments. He does get rehired though. After some time, instead of firing Jodl, Hitler plans to replace him. His nickname consist of but not limited to: Baldy, Bald fuck, Shiny Bald Monkey, Virgin and Fatso. All of which are invented by Hitler and the occupants of the "Führerbunker". His current occupation is being an objector. He is one of the 10 Politicians that survived and won Season 3. Arnold Schwarzenegger Played by doomevil. Born on the 30th of July, 1947, he is a hunk of a man who gets laid with women every day in his glory days.He was born in Austria then moved to the U.S. wanting to compete in bodybuilding. Later on he started to get into acting, becoming the famous Terminator who changed movie history. Then finally he decided to run for Governor of California after gaining world-wide recognition, running for two terms. He also fucked a maid. His current occupation is being the former governor of California, aswell as a famous actor. He is one of the 10 Politicians that survived and won Season 3. General Wojciech Jaruzelski Played by Griffster26. Born on the 6th of July, 1923, age 90, he came from a family of Polish gentry. He was a son of Władysław Jaruzelski. Selected by the Soviets for officer training in 1943, he served in the military until 1989. He was the last commander-in-chief of the Polish People's Army (Ludowe Wojsko Polskie) and chairman of the Polish United Workers Party 1981-1989. Jaruzelski was the Prime Minister of the Republic of Poland from 1981-1985 and remained as head of state until 1990 as Poland's last communist leader. He gon resign to allow for democratic elections. In 1981, Jaruzelski ordered a brutal crackdown on people who did not agree with the Communist government of Poland. Jaruzelski imposed martial law in Poland on 13 December 1981 to stop pro-democracy movements including Solidarity, the first non-Communist trade union in the Warsaw Pact. He is the most hated person in Poland. His current occupation is being a general, aswell as being the last prime minister of Poland. He was the first victim, dying via lack of oxygen. Julius Caesar Played by Kierany9. Born in 100 BC, biologically 50, he is a badass former Dictator who did not have sex with Cleopatra and once smoked salvia officinalis, but didn't inhale. His current occupation is being the former dictator of Rome. He is one of the 10 Politicians that survived and won Season 3. Dušan Nemanjić Played by Damian0358. Born in 1308 AD, biologically 48, he was formally known as Stephen Uroš IV Dušan "the Mighty" of Serbia. Serbians from the year 2087 cloned the original Dušan, aswell as his then-19 year old son, Uroš V, in 1355, when he had gotten a fever. They healed the fever the clone had and taught Dušan and his son about what happened after the real Dušan died. They also taught him modern Serbian and English, among other things. After erasing their memories of time travelers, they drop them off (with the knowledge that they are clones) in New York, where the two have been living for a year now. His current occupation is being the former Emperor of the Serbs and Greeks, aswell as working at a fast food joint nearby his apartment with his son. He is one of the 10 Politicians that survived and won Season 3. Robot Richard Nixon Played by HWECQI. Born on the 9th of January, 1913, it has been years since he was terminated both in office, and in life. That doesn't stop the powerhouse non-crook from storming the political scene! Having returned in a new bionic form in 2010, Robot Richard Nixon is campaigning to KICK YOUR ASS! When he is not bringing American Justice worldwide, he spends time funding his hobby of being an Audiophile, finding the best recording equipment and playback equipment he possibly can. His nickname is Tricky Dicky 9000. His current occupation is being the former President of the United States, aswell as the current president of the "I'm going to Americanize your Ass!" Association. He was the second Politician to die and the first to be executed, dying via short circuit. Because of his character, Robot Richard Nixon became a Murder at Midnight Hall of Famer! Headless Body of Spiro Agnew Played by Karishnikova. Born on the 11th of September, 1918, after his death in 1996, under directions from Richard Nixon before his death in 1994 left in his will, Agnew's body was cryogenically frozen until Richard Nixon was reborn in 2010, at which point Robot Nixon unfroze Agnew to be his Vice President. Unfortunately, cryogenics really sucked in 1996 (not perfected until sometime in 1999) so Agnew's head had to be removed and replaced with a cybernetic stump to control the body. The only sound he can make are guttural screams of varying degrees of rage. He is loyal only to Nixon. His current occupation is being the former Vice President of the United States, aswell as the current vice president of the "I'm going to Americanize your Ass!" Association. He is one of the 10 Politicians that survived and won Season 3. Because of his character, the Headless Body of Spiro Agnew became a Murder at Midnight Hall of Famer! Mahatma Gandhi Played by NigelMcNugget. Born on the 2nd of October, 1869, he was a peace-loving man who brought love and compassion to all of India. Then, a couple years later, some guy shoots him. "Oh no I've been shot." and "Ow that hurts." were the inspiring man's last words. Years later, after being trapped in Civilization for as long as anyone could, Satan re-awoke the beast on Halloween of 2013. He was back. He was back and he was angry. After sending the earth into a nuclear winter many times over he was prepared for the world ahead. His current occupation is being a "devil-spawn". He is one of the 10 Politicians that survived and won Season 3. Andrew Jackson Played by ImperialGuard. Born on the 15th of March, 1767, after being attacked by a time traveler hoping to kill the Indians, Andrew Jackson brutally beat the shit out of him with his cane until two things happened. The first, the man's skull was crushed and he died, the second, he accidentally smacked his time travel watch and sent both spiraling forward in time. Andrew Jackson found a book about what he exactly missed while he was gone and now sets forth in the UN to beat shit with his cane. Now that he realizes he no longer has to be the president, he feels free to reveal his true form. Andrew Jackson is actually a lich, and wishes to suck the life out of mortals and the good out of the universe. All hail Andrew Jackson the lord of darkness. He also plans to destroy any descendents of John C. Calhoun and Henry Clay, and then raise their bodies in order to kill them again. Once this is done, he shall raise an army to create a second trail of tears of mortals, which will lead to a giant pentagram which he will use to beckon forth the age of darkness. He also believes that the US government should focus on ending its foreign debt and hopes to donate a large amount of money to animal welfare charities. His current occupation is being the former President of the United States, a duelist and a Lich. He is one of the 10 Politicians that survived and won Season 3. Category:RP